Si Yo Fuera Tu Amante
by Sora Himeko
Summary: [NejixTenten]Neji está a punto de casarse con una tipa odiosa, Tenten lo quiere, pero no puede hacer nada para impedir su unión... Reviews onegai!


**TÍTULO: SI YO FUERA TU AMANTE**

**Autora:** Ataki-chan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí se mencionen no me pertenecen. Son del señor Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción de los que sean introducidos por mí.

**Advertencias: **Ligero Lemon

**Notas de la Autora:**Esta historia está basada en la canción de Rossana que se llama "Si yo fuera tu amante" se las recomiendo. Está muy bella la canción. Pues bien, espero que disfruten esto,que es sobre mi pareja favorita NejixTenten.

* * *

Siento como la luz que se empieza a filtrar por las ventanas e ilumina todo lo que está en mi habitación llega a mis ojos y me impide seguir durmiendo… Miro a mí alrededor, parece que todo está en perfecto orden. Me duelen mis ojos, pienso que tal vez es de tanto llorar ¿por qué lloraba? Miro que en una silla está el kimono que voy a usar mañana en la boda.

Pronto vienen hacia mí una serie de imágenes borrosas que me hacen recordar lo que ha pasado. Cierto... la boda de Neji. Hinata me invitó hoy en la tarde a la mansión Hyuga para hacer un brindis en honor de los novios y sé que aunque me duela en el alma, tengo que estar allí.

_¿Que podría pasar si tu fueras el mundo,  
una piel de asfalto y hormigón,  
si en el mar de tu boca se vertieran despacio  
por amor residuos tóxicos  
si abrasaran tu pelo como queman los bosques  
y te enterraran tu espalda entre mil botes?_

Sin siquiera peinarme bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con un recado de mi madre que dice que regresará en la noche porque tiene algunas cosas que hacer. Estaré sola hoy en mi casa porque mi padre se fue a una misión. Subo a arreglarme. No tardo en escuchar el timbre de la casa retumbando en mis oídos y empeorando si cabe, mi estado de ánimo.

-¡Tenten! – me grita Lee, cuando acabo de abrir la puerta - ¡vengo por ti para ir al brindis!

-Lee… - empiezo a decir con fastidio – Pero a penas son las 12 del día

-Lo sé, pero pensé en invitarte a comer algo para después irnos

-Está bien – respondo abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar – Pero espera un momento que me tengo que ir cambiar

Subo corriendo las escaleras para vestirme con la ropa que llevaré al brindis: un vestido verde claro que me llega encima de las rodillas, sin tirantes. Sé que probablemente es algo elegante para andar en la calle, pero no para el brindis.

-Estás guapísima Tenten – me grita Lee cuando bajo las escaleras – Estoy segura que la prometida de Neji se morirá de envidia

Le dedico una débil sonrisa mientras siento como mi corazón de repente se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre de aquél al que amo…

_¿Que podría pasar si tu fueras la tierra  
tu mirada un horizonte gris  
si trataran tu cuerpo como polvo de arena  
poco a poco hasta llegar al fin  
si llenaran tu pecho de papeles pegados  
que después con el humo se caerán a mi lado...?_

Vamos al Ichiraku a comer algo de ramen, no me extraña que Naruto esté ahí también. Él, al igual que nosotros está vestido de una manera muy elegante, después de todo, es el novio de Hinata y tiene que acompañarla.

Terminamos de comer y nos disponemos a marchar hacia la mansión Hyuga. Al irnos acercando nos damos cuenta de que mucha gente está ahí. A medida que nos vamos acercando siento un nudo en el estómago.

Ukan Shinsei… el nombre de la prometida de Neji, la hija de un acaudalado señor feudal del país del Agua, poseedora de una barrera de sangre muy poderosa. Es cierto que Neji tampoco está muy contento con esta boda, pero todo es por "el bien del clan".

Nos recibe un criado que busca en una lista nuestros nombres. Al detenerse en el nuestro nos deja pasar. No hay ni rastro de Neji. Aunque su prometida está más feliz que nunca saludando a algunos invitados. Al percatarse de nuestra presencia, se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros:

-Lee, Naruto… ¿Tenten verdad? – pregunta con una odiosa sonrisita. Yo le sonrío de vuelta y asiento con la cabeza sin decir más – Pobrecita, tal vez no puedas saludar a Neji porque el va a estar muy ocupado con todos los invitados tan importantes

-En ese caso iremos por ahí… - dijo Lee que se percató de la tensa situación. Le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento por librarnos de aquella odiosa mujer.

-Pero no permitiré que se vayan solos – volvió a decir – Vamos que los acompaño

Entramos a la casa, que como me esperaba, está bullendo de invitados. Bajando las escaleras, por fin lo veo: Hyuga Neji. Parece cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Mira hacia donde estamos nosotros, me mira a mí, quedamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para quedarnos así por siempre…

_Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
mimaría tu cuerpo por tenerlo a mi alcance  
dibujando una huella que excitara tu mente  
hallaría la lluvia en el sudor de tu frente,  
Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
de mi boca marea que en tu boca se esparce  
de mi alma caricias sin llegar a enredarte  
si yo fuera tu amante_

… Pero eso no podía ser posible. Shinsei al darse cuenta de que Neji está bajando las escaleras corre en seguida a abrazarlo. Neji no la abraza, pero tampoco hace nada por impedirlo. Se acercan hacia nosotros…

-Shinsei, yo me quedo con ellos, tú ves con los demás – dice Neji, a mi parecer con ganas de que esa rubia oxigenada se largue

-No Neji, vamos a ir los 2 juntos – la rubia se lo lleva de ahí inmediatamente.

Naruto, Lee y yo suspiramos resignados. Naruto parece buscar a Hinata con la mirada, cuando por fin la encuentra se va con ella, dejándome a mí con Lee. No tarda en llegar Gai-sensei que en seguida empieza a platicar con Lee de la 'floreciente juventud', los escucho porque no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Volteo hacia otros lados veo a Neji de nuevo, esta vez está sin su prometida, está platicando con un señor que lleva un kimono exquisito. Lo veo, me ve… enseguida se voltea hacia el señor con el que estaba platicando. Y viene hacia mí, procurando que nadie lo vea me agarra del brazo sin decirme nada, hasta llevarme a su habitación que estaba en el piso de arriba.

_¿Que podría pasar si estuviera en tus manos  
el futuro y la imaginación  
de un planeta que gira en un camino enredado  
por la guerra, el hambre y el dolor  
si aun te fuera posible encontrar la salida  
para darle cobijo a lo que queda de vida?_

-Neji… ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto intrigada por su extraña actitud

Sin decirme nada, me atrae hacia él y empieza a besarme, al principio no sé como reaccionar. Pero después poso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él rodea mi cintura con los suyos.

-¿qué…?

-Tenten, te amo – me dice apenas y nos separamos

Le miro con incredulidad mientras retrocedo unos cuantos pasos. Siento como las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos luchando por salir y yo lucho a su vez por retenerlas. ¿Por qué me hace esto ahora?. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cómo me lastima?

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Por qué te casarás entonces…? – le pregunto con lo que me queda de voz - ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas a tu clan de lado y te vas conmigo?

-No es tan sencillo

-¿No es tan sencillo? – Le pregunto comenzando a sentir que la rabia se apodera de mí, mientras retrocedo más y más hacia la puerta - ¿Por qué me besas si te vas a ir ¿por qué…? – intento seguir hablando, pero simplemente no puedo.

-Mi padre murió por este clan, no puedo irme contigo nada más porque sí… No llores por favor

Cuando me dice esto, no puedo más y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar por sí solas. Neji se acerca hacia mí abrazándome, intento impedírselo y comienzo a retorcerme y a golpearlo tratando de que me suelte, sin embargo no lo hace.

_¿Que podría pasar si cayera en tus manos  
el latido de este corazón  
que agoniza dejando el universo encerrado  
en un cuarto donde no hay amor  
si aun te fuera posible entender que es de todos  
y que todos los hombres pueden mas que uno solo?_

Me recuesto en su hombro soltando todo el llanto de una vez. Él súbitamente me separa de su cuerpo y me besa una vez más. Esta vez le correspondo inmediatamente. Lentamente me acuesta en la cama mientras siento sus manos subir por mis piernas, desacomodando el vestido. Veo como se despoja de su saco y su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Lo acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos sintiendo su respiración agitada.

Sube sus manos por mi vestido hasta despojarme por completo de él, dejándome en ropa interior. Comienzo a besarlo lentamente en los labios, sintiendo como nuestras lenguas juguetean, lo escucho lanzar un gemido ahogado… bajo mi boca hacia su cuello, succionando cada parte de él.

Sigo bajando un poco más mis besos, hacia su torso, bajó un poco más y comienzo a desabrocharle el pantalón, tirando de él hacia abajo para deshacerme de él.

Ahora es el turno de Neji que se coloca encima mío comenzando a besar mi cuello. Siento como su lengua se desliza suavemente hacia abajo. Al llegar a los senos, se detiene dirigiéndome una maliciosa sonrisa. De un tirón me quita el sujetador, dejándome vulnerable ante él. Comienza a besarme suavemente los pechos, mientras me aferro a su espalda tratando inútilmente de reprimir un gemido. Cierro los ojos y escucho que él se deshace de su última prenda quedando completamente desnudo. Baja un poco más, hacia mi pelvis y de un tirón se deshace de mis bragas. Siento como mi corazón comienza a latir desesperadamente.

-Tranquila – me susurra al oído – prometo tener cuidado para no hacerte daño

Asiento con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados mientras siento que él se introduce lentamente en mí. Siento dolor, pero por suerte no dura mucho. Él comienza a moverse más rápidamente mientras mi respiración se acelera aún más. Un inmenso placer se apodera de mí y me olvido de todo y de todos.

Cuando todo termina, se deja caer en mí quedando los 2 desnudos y extasiados. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, sin hablar, no hace falta porque sentimos que estamos más unidos que nunca.

_Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
mimaría tu cuerpo por tenerlo a mi alcance  
dibujando una huella que excitara tu mente  
hallaría la lluvia en el sudor de tu frente,  
Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
de mi boca marea que en tu boca se esparce  
de mi alma caricias sin llegar a enredarte  
si yo fuera tu amante_

Se escuchan voces acercándose al cuarto, interrumpiendo este maravilloso momento. Neji inmediatamente se para y comienza a vestirse, yo hago lo mismo justo en el momento en el que me estaba acomodando el vestido la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Shinsei que se queda con su odiosa sonrisa a medias.

-Eh… Shinsei ¿vamos abajo, te parece? – le dijo Neji que no se había terminado de acomodar bien el saco.

-Sí vamos – dijo la rubia oxigenada dirigiéndome una mirada, la más odiosa que he recibido nunca. Neji me miró también pero muy diferente, sentí mi estómago encogerse al comprender que nunca sería mío.

No estaba segura de sí la prometida de Neji supo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Aunque claro, cualquiera lo habría imaginado, porque mi peinado estaba deshecho, y Neji no se había terminado siquiera de vestir.

No me había percatado de que ya había oscurecido, al bajar me encontré con Lee que me había estado buscando. Quería despedirme de Neji, pero no me fue posible encontrarlo. Así que por 'cortesía' según me dijo Lee me despedí de Shinsei que estaba en la puerta despidiendo a una familia.

Vi a Neji un poco más alejado de ella, pero al tratar de acercármele un brazo me lo impidió. Era Shinsei.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas – me dijo

-Ya me voy, sólo quiero despedirme de Ne…

-Creo que ya tuviste mucho tiempo para despedirte de él. – me dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita mientras nos cerraba la puerta en las narices.

-Qué maleducada ¿no lo crees así Tenten?

Asentí en silencio, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa. Lee trataba de sacarme plática, pero no le pude corresponder de la misma manera porque estaba demasiado ocupada con mis pensamientos.

-¿En dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Shinsei me preguntó por ti

-Estuve con Neji – respondí sin pensar

-¿Con Neji, que hacían?

-Em… platicar, oye Lee, de aquí yo me voy sola a mi casa – le dije antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, tratando de huir de todo, como si así se acabaran todos mis problemas.

Al llegar a casa me tumbé sobre el colchón abrazando a mi almohada, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran. Conteniendo mis emociones. No me di cuenta de cuando fue que caí dormida. Pero al día siguiente, mi madre me levantó muy temprano, o al menos eso me pareció a mí:

-¡Tenten que ya son las 10 de la mañana! – gritaba mi madre desesperada – La boda de Neji es a las 11 y no te has vestido

Sentí como todo me daba vueltas y el aire me faltaba. Lo había olvidado. Corrí a bañarme y me puse el hermoso kimono rosa claro que mi madre me había regalado. Ciertamente era hermoso, lástima que tuviera que ocuparlo para una ocasión tan triste.

Terminé de atar el obi azul claro y de maquillarme. Me dirigí corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuga que era dónde se iba a celebrar la boda. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Neji se quedaría conmigo. La ceremonia dio inicio, y yo sentía que esto era completamente irreal.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que el padre preguntó a Neji si estaba de acuerdo en tomar como esposa a Shisui. Me dirigió una última mirada, mientras yo bajaba mi vista para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi congoja.

Evidentemente, Neji aceptó mientras yo me secaba las lágrimas que salían sin poder impedirlo. Al terminar la ceremonia Shisui sonreía satisfecha mientras se abrazaba a Neji, a _mí _Neji.

Miré una vez más hacia atrás, antes de retirarme de ahí sintiendo como mi mundo se desvanecía. Si tan solo Neji hubiera aceptado irse conmigo… si tan solo…

_Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
mimaría tu cuerpo por tenerlo a mi alcance  
dibujando una huella que excitara tu mente  
hallaría la lluvia en el sudor de tu frente,  
Si tu fueras el mundo y yo fuera tu amante  
de mi boca marea que en tu boca se esparce  
de mi alma caricias sin llegar a enredarte…_

_Si yo fuera tu amante.

* * *

_

**Comentarios finales:** Ojalá y les haya gustado. Y espero que no me maten por el final que le dí, es sólo que creo que lo mío es el drama D. Si les gustó les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review. Que anima mucho cuando una lo recibe.


End file.
